As a next-generation system of the W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) system and the HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) system, an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system has been studied by the standards body referred to as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). In the LTE system, a single carrier scheme (SC-FDMA: Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) has been studied to be applied to uplink communications (see 3GPP TR 25.814 (V7.0.0), “Physical Layer Aspects for Evolved UTRA”, June 2006, for example).
A control channel and a data channel are multiplexed into the uplink communication channel. Further, a Demodulation Reference Signal and a Sounding Reference Signal are transmitted on the uplink communication channel.
The use of a signal sequence or a signal sequence group, such as a CAZAC (Constant Amplitude Zero Auto-Correlation) sequence or a CAZAC sequence group with a better auto-correlation property, for the control channel, the Demodulation Reference Signal, and the Sounding Reference Signal has been discussed. The CAZAC sequence includes a Zadoff-Chu sequence and a CG-CAZAC sequence.